


Did My Time, Took My Chances

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary made a deal with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did My Time, Took My Chances

Mary's little boy escapes hell, and in exchange, Mary serves Crowley. Mary's boys serve Crowley, and in exchange, she gets to see them sometimes.

That's the deal.

It burns like hellfire that Mary can't admit to being herself while her boys are listening. She picks a male body just to have the constant reminder that she isn't herself; D'Sean is someone who was willing to sell his soul for his daughter's life. Jamila was dying, not dead, so Mary didn't need anything but her own power, and is taking it out in trade. He gets to go free as soon as Crowley comes through on Sam's soul, and he doesn't go to hell, and his daughter doesn't have a hole in her heart anymore. He wins every way he looks at it.

Frustrating as fuck for Mary, though.

"Look at that, Sam, demon trying to be funny," Dean says, and "Oh, is that what just happened?" from Sam. That burns too. Mary honestly doesn't know where Crowley is and Mary's trying to _help_ them, and the rest is an act so they don't know it's her, since Dean, at least, she'd met. (She knew Sam on first sight, but how could she possibly have seen him before?) So Mary insults them right back.

Mary can feel it when Crowley breaks his end of the deal. A moment later, she feels the same thing she felt when Lilith died.

Mary whisks D'Sean home to Jamila and boils out of his body, laughing.

"Mary, wait!" D'Sean calls, to Mary's shock. Twenty minutes later, Mary's on her way again, another deal under the belt she's not wearing: this one for just enough power to give her back her own body in exchange for a good-luck spell on D'Sean so that he can get a good job despite the months of inexplicable absence now on his resume.

Then it's off to Lawrence to collect her ashes, and then Mary's herself again. It feels like heaven.

Another simple spell and Mary knows where her boys are down to the room number in the motel. They're not there two days later when Mary's stolen car gets her there, but that's all right. She'll find them soon.


End file.
